


New Arrival

by lauramebob



Series: Little Scamander-Graves [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauramebob/pseuds/lauramebob
Summary: Just some pregnant Newt fluff.





	

Percival Graves was once again silently questioning how this had become his life but he couldn’t wish for anything more perfect as he rubbed small circles on Newt’s belly (baby had been particularly restless today and Mummy was starting to feel the effects) and gave his daily report on how the creatures were doing.

The Niffler sat on the floor next to the couch, examining everything he took out of his pouch before placing it on an ever-growing pile next to him. He had been on his best behaviour (for the most part) after realising Newt was in no condition to play their usual game of chase and tickle. Percival had once cracked a joke about if there was a spell to keep Newt knocked up permanently if that was the effect it had on the fuzzy little thief (Percival had spent that night in the guest room). 

  
Dougal perched on Newt’s legs, wide eyes even larger in fascination and both front paws on Newt’s belly, letting out a happy chitter whenever he felt the baby move. The demiguise’s reaction had been particularly amusing to the magizoologist. The monkey like creature had known about the pregnancy before Newt himself did (damn precognitive abilities) and had become in some ways like a clingy child himself, never staying far away from Newt or Percival and helping in his own way in the form of forcing blankets and cushions onto Newt (“He wants to help me with the nesting process”) along with random foodstuffs which the man would then sit and eat, although whether it was through politeness or cravings Percival was a little scared to ask.  
Since Newt had gotten too big to safely navigate the ladder in and out of the case the demiguise had followed Percival around during the morning feeds, chattering and miming holding something in his arms; Newt had been laughing when he explained to the older man that it was the Dougal’s way of asking if the baby had arrived yet. Percival would take a Bat Bogey hex to the face before admitting he thought it was cute.

Percival was vaguely aware of Pickett carding through his hair as he listened to Newt offer advise on any creatures which had been particularly difficult when Dougal shattered the moment with a shriek, practically launching himself off Newt and running between them and the door, chattering the whole time and seeming to become more and more agitated.

  
“What’s wrong with him?” Percival asked, helping a confused Newt to sit upright,

“I have absolutely no idea. Dougal, you need to calm down, there’s nothing-” Newt broke himself off with a gasp and Percival felt a wetness seeping into the couch next to his leg.

“Is that what I think it is?”

“If you mean did my water just break then yes.”


End file.
